


New Year New Me

by Emmatheslayer



Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Alice Charles/Payton Hobart
Kudos: 1





	New Year New Me

New year, new me. Yes, I, Payton Hobart have made the decision to make changes in my life, take risks, chances, maybe even relax a bit. After River died I was a mess.  
I ran for president and I won and it was a total disaster, maybe the biggest disaster of my life. Then I ran for senate, and I won. I never thought I would do this as a senator.  
I hope to meet so many wonderful people, I write this list now and I can check back now and then and update as needed.  
Well, I want to meet all my heroes; Nancy, Obama, Lady Gaga. Yes, it's a political move to say I want to meet Gaga, and Ruth Bader Ginsberg what a queen, now I have to do it.  
The middle of the year:  
Well I have done it! I have met the Speaker of the House; all hail queen Nancy, she can sure get things done.  
Late October, it happened. I am so gonna check this off my list. I got a twofold meeting with this one. I got to go to a football game with Alice and we met the Obamas and Lady Gaga sang the national anthem. This has been the highlight of the year.  
End of the year:  
The senate floor had a Christmas party and guess who showed up? The high queen, Ruth. What a joy she was; smart, witty and one hell of a dancer. And Alice just loves her.  
Well I did it. I had a resolution to meet new people and I did. This year is in the bag and now for another risk and challenge. Not sure what it will be yet. My goal for president may or may not happen but now I have new friends in my corner to help.


End file.
